1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data center containers, and particularly to a data center container with a draining mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of racks with servers is located in a data center container. A water cooling system is used in the data center container for removing high heat from the data center container. Generally, the water cooling system includes a water inlet, a heat exchanger, a water outlet and a draining mechanism. Water flows into the heat exchanger via the water inlet and flows into the draining mechanism through the water outlet. The draining mechanism then drains the water out of the data center container. However, the draining mechanism is welded to the water outlet, which makes it hard to disassemble or assemble when the draining mechanism is needed to be replaced or amended.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.